For various reasons, the corneal portions of eyes must be surgically replaced. For example, the cornea may become scratched or scarred or otherwise physically damaged, greatly hindering sight. The cornea is also subject to affect by various degenerative diseases, mandating replacement if the patient is to have normal or even near normal vision. Corneal transplants have become quite common in the United States, particularly with the advent of microsurgery. Unfortunately, donor corneas are very difficult to obtain. A cornea to be donated must be employed, if at all, within a matter of days or weeks from the time of death of the donor. Although eye banks have been organized throughout the United States, one cannot rely upon the availability of a donor at the time it is needed for a transplant operation. As a result, vision, which could have been wholly or partially restored in many patients, is often permanently lost.